Data Squad
by XxXLullabyXxXBluesXxX
Summary: Original title huh? Anyways, as of recently the Yokohama Data Squad have been having trouble with a certain rogue digimon. What happens when this Digimon meets a human girl who is familiar with him and his world?
1. Digital Mess

_"Stop it before it gets away!"_

_"What do you think we're trying to do?!"_

_"Calm down Yoshi," Lalamon encouraged "Don't let this digimon get the best of you."_

_"Yea I guess you're right."_

_"Pepper Breath!" Agumon roared shooting a fireball at the fleeing digimon only to have it miss, "Try again!" Marcus commanded. They've been on this Digimon's tail for weeks now but somehow it always manages to get away. "You got it boss! Pepper Breath!"_

_"Leave me alone!" The rogue digimon yelled retaliating with a fireball on his own, nailing Agumon right in the chest and knocking him on his rear and using the extra time to escape, yet again._

_Yoshi sighed, "He got away again! That's the third time this week, oh this is the worst!"_

_"Commander isn't going to be pleased.."_

_"Next time I see him it's fighting time! C'mon Agumon."_

_"Right away boss."_

-x-

He knew they weren't chasing him anymore but he still didn't stop running. He could never stop, he would never go back to that place, he was finally free and they wanted to take that away from him. Eventually the digimon's legs gave out and he fell to the ground of a dirty ally. "Guess this is it for me then..I can't keep running from them, they are wearing me down.."

"Hey! Who's there?"

The digimons eyes drifted towards a girl with short red hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a long sleeved black shirt with a blue jacket over it, and then simple jeans and boots. She sure didn't look like the people who were chasing him earlier but he still didn't trust her, "Go away!" he yelled getting to his feet, only to fall back down. "Are you okay?.." she stepped forward but he raised a hand in protest, "Leave me alone! I ain't going back there, you can't make me!"

"Whoaa slow down buddy, what the hell are you talking about? All I want to know if you are alright or not. There's no need to get all defensive and get mad at me when all I'm trying to do is help."

"I don't need no humans stinking help."

Her face twisted with confusion, "What do you mean by human?.." there was a brief silence before a bright light suddenly filled the ally, the digimon gasped covering his eyes. "G-go away!"

"Are you...a digimon?"

How did she know that? She must be working with them! "Stay back! I'm not going back, I wont go back there! You can't make me me go back there!" By now the digimon was practically in tears. All his hard work was about to be ruined by this girl, his freedom that he longed for, for so long gone. "Take you back? Oh, I get it." she smirked, "You must have had a run in with those Dats brats. Don't worry, I'm not one of them. "

"Your not?.."

"Hell no," she scowled "Look," she yawned "It's getting late and I'm tired, so why don't you come back with me to my place for the night and we'll figure this out in the morning, kay?"

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"Have I attacked you?"

"No."

"Has anyone come for you?"

:"No."

"Then you can trust me."

He pondered for a moment. Could he really trust this girl? He had been preached to that all humans are evil and want to destroy the digimon but he just couldn't see it with her. "...Ok..."

"Great," she smiled "Names Michelle but call me Mitch. Now let's get moving before the Dats brats come lookin' for ya."

"I-I can't walk.."

"What do you mean?"

He sighed, "Ever since I came to your world those people have been chasing after me."

Mich frowned, "You're exhausted..alright, I'll carry you."

He didn't even flinched when she picked him up. Every muscle in his body was sore and tired and begging for a rest, not to mention he hadn't eaten in days and a food is big priority to a growing digimon. "How would you like it if I made you some to eat when we get home? I can whip you up some fried eggs or some curry if you'd like.""

"Sounds good.."

"Then it's settled." she laughed "Looks like you and I will be room mates...um...what's your name?"

"Impmon," he sighed "My name is Impmon."

"Let's go home, Impmon."


	2. Partners

"I didn't know which you would prefer so I made a combination of both. Hope that's ok, what did you say your name was Impmon? Well anyways here you go, don't eat it too fast you'll get a stomach ache."

"Thanks," Impmon daid taking the dish. It smelled good, carefully he picked up the spoon and took a small bite and decided that he liked it. Hunger got the best of him as he practically inhaled the dish and silverware it's self."

"What did I say?" Mich sighed, "Never mind. You sure were hungry huh? When's the last time you ate something?"

"The digi world I'd guess but that was a couple weeks ago.."

"It's amazing you survived so long. I'll get you another plate, you need your energy."

He watched her take his plate back into the place she had called a kitchen. This thing that she called home was strange, it was full of weird objects and warm, much better than the cave he was used to sleeping in. Still, he had been taught that humans were cruel creatures, and yet this girl was the complete opposite of that. She's kind and caring not cruel and heartless. "Hey..Mich, what are we going to do if they come looking for me?"

"Who the Dats brats? Don't worry, I won't let them get their hands on you. Just let me do all the worrying and you sit back and relax. After all your first visit to the human world wasn't exactly how you pictured it. What made you come here anyway?"

"I can't..say"

"That's alright," Michelle laughed "Whenever you're ready just let me know but until then dig in!"

After his second and third helping of food the tiredness from the last few weeks had caught up to him and he could feel himself falling asleep. Just like before Michelle picked him up and carried him into her bedroom, he didn't get a chance to look around before Michelle placed him in bed and covered him up with a really soft blanket. This was strange, he was used to sleeping on a cold ground. Michelle followed pursuite climbing in next to him and turning off the bedroom light, "You okay? Need anymore blankets or anything?"

"No.."

"Well, goodnight then."

"G'night..and Mich?..."

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, Impmon."

-X-

Figures, the first decent sleep he had in weeks would be interrupted by something. It was the middle of the night when he sensed it, a digimon and it was close by. Should he wake Michelle?...no, he didn't want her to get hurt. Sighing the digimon gently eased himself out of bed and manged to open a window and climb out. He ran straight to where the digimon was and cursed to himself; Sangloupmon, but what was he doing here? Carefully the rookie digimon watched the champion, someone was with him.

"I don't get it my lord why are we here?"

"I've already told you Pipismon," the stronger one growled "We are here to retrieve Impmon."

"Him? But why, isn't he a trader?"

"Yes and now he kust be punished."

"So why are we sending him back?"

Sangloupmon roared, "They're Atamon's orders now stop asking questions. We need to find him, I don't want to be here any longer than I have too."

"What's the plan sir?"

He chuckled, "We'll turn this city into dust if that's what it takes."

Impmon cursed lowly, they were going to harm also those people because of him, and he couldn't let that happen..especially not to Michelle. "HEY! You looking for me!? Well bring it on!"

"There he is! There he is! Oh please, please, please can I fight him? He won't stand a chance against me!"

"Very well then," Sangloupmon turned to Impmon "You've made a foolish mistake, Impmon."

"Stop talking and let's fight."

-X-

While all this was going on Michelle was still in bed but she wasn't asleep. Something just didn't feel right to her, like something was missing. Sighing she sat up and turned her beside table on, "Sorry Impmon if the lights bothering you, seems like I can't sleep..hehe...Impmon?..."

She focused her attention on the now missing Impmon, "Where did he go?"

_**Bang! Bang! Bang!(Totally sounds like a door right?..)**_

"Who the hell would that be at this hour?" Annoyed Michelle ripped her covers off and marched downstairs and tore open the door, "Oh," she smirked "Well if it isn't the Dats brats. What do you want? It's late, some people are trying to sleep."

"Stop pretending Michelle," Yoshi rolled her eyes "Where's the digimon?"

"Digi what? Sorry, don't know what you are talking about."

"Oh really? Then why did our digivices lead us here?

"No clue. Now beat it."

"Why you little- huh? What now?"

_"Yoshi, there's we're picking up three digimon readings near you. Two champions and a rookie."_

"On it. Lalamon, realise!"

"Lalamon!"

Michelle resisted the urge to laugh at the floating seed. Something she heard was bothering her, three digimon? Maybe one of those was Impmon and if that's so he might be in trouble! While Yoshi was leaving Michelle slipped out and followed her, she wasn't going to let them get Impmon.

-X-

"Crazy Sonic Blaster!" Pipismon yelled shooting a sound wave towards Imp digimon. Impmon quickly jumped to the side, watching as the ground was obliterated from where he just stood. "Badda-Boom!" The imp digimon tossed multiple fireballs at Pipismon but each one bounced off of him like it was nothing. "Hehe, you're still no match for me pipsqueek, now let's get this over with yea? Crazy Sonic Blast-"

"Hold it!"

"Heh?"

Pipismon turned his attention to two humans that were each paired with a digimon. "Hey lord Sangloupmon there's more digimon and it looks like they've paired up with the humans!"

"Then destroy them as well."

"I don't think so!" Marcus yelled, "Fighting time Agumon! Let's go!"

"You got it boss! Pepper Breath!"

-X-

"Please be ok Impmon! Why would he run off like that? Is he trying to get himself killed, man when I get my hands on him I swear I'm going to kick his a-"

"Excuse me."

Michelle stopped and turned her attention towards an older man dressed similair to a fisher. "Yea? Kinda in a hurry buddy."

"By any chance are you going to battle taking place?"

"How did you..."

"Then you might want to take this."

The old man tossed Michelle a red and black device, of course she had no clue as to what it was. "Um thanks I guess...but what is it?"

"You'll figure it out."

She didn't have time for the old man anymore she just wanted to protect Impmon. Angered by the lost time she charged forward and gasped at the scene before her, a bat digimon soared trough the air taunting and attacking Impmon and the dats brats. "What the hell is going on here?!" Michelle demanded. "What are you doing here? It's dangerous, you could get hurt." Yoshi barked, "Oh man this is the worst! They can't keep going much longer."

"Time to take it to the next level! C'mon Agumon, fighting time!"

"You got it boss!"

Marcus charged forward jumping and punching Pipismon in the face. A weird orange glow surrounded his hand, "DNA charge!"

"Agumon digivolve to...Geogreymon!"

"He digivolved! What now sir?"

Sangloupmon growled, "I'll handle the over grown lizard and you deal with the traitor."

"Right on it!"

She gasped as the bat digimon charged at Impmon, he was bruised and beaten. One more hit would probably be the end of him and she wasn't about to lose him, not if she could do anything about it. "Hey you over grown bat pick on someone your own size!" She screamed chucking a rock at his head.

"Ow hey! C'mon that's not fair!"

"Like I care," she rolled her eyes "Impmon! Are you okay? Why the hell would you run off like that? What were you thinking!?"

"They were going to...destroy the city...besides it's me their after anyway's. So what if something happens to me? Who's going to care, and...I wanted to protect...you..."

"Shut up!" she yelled, "I would care, I'm not going to let something happen to you, I'm the one whose supposed to be protecting you. "

"But-"

"No buts." Michelle stood glaring at the snickering bat, "Things just got serious. I think it's time I show this bat what a real fight is." she smirked cracking her knuckles, but something weird happened as she did. This black mist thing surrounded her hands just like it had done to Marcus.

"What is...this?"

"That's your DNA, it seems you've somehow triggered it and by master this technique you digimon can digivolve."

"Old dude? Just who are you?!"

"Use your heart to awaken Impmon."

"My heart?.." Michelle watched as Pipismon closed in on impmon, things just got serious..again! "If it's a fight they want, it's a fight they'll get! DNA CHARGE!" Michelle yelled slamming her hand on top of the digivice. Impmons eyes widened in surprise, could this really be what he thought it was?

"Impmon digivolve to...Baalmon!"

She gasped, "He..changed...whoa..."

"She made him digivolve!" Yoshi gasped, "But that's impossible..."

"You should really learn by now Yoshi." Lalamon sighed.

Pipismon laughed, "Ain't it cute sir Sangloupmon? The human was able to make him digivolve! No matter, I'm still going to beat you yo a pulp! Crazy Sonic Blaster!"

"Kamiuchi!" Baalmon easily sliced trough the attack and even managed to land a hit on Pipismon. "So you've got a big of bite to ya huh?" he laughed, "It must be that girl giving you all that strength so I'll just take her out!"

"W-what?!"

"Sonic-"

"Guilitish!"

Just as Pipismon was preparing to destroy Michelle Baalmon sprang into action spraying down Pipismon with bullets. The champion grumbled to the ground defeated, "Ok..you win...this time, hey lord Sangloupmon do you think it's time to go? They've out numbered us."

"Right," Sangloupmon nodded shaking off Geogreymon and grabbing Pipismon by the scruff of his neck. "You'll regret this, Impmon." and if things couldn't get weirder than they already were a bolt of lightning shot from the sky stirring up dirt and creating a cloud of dust, and when it was cleared the two were gone and Baalmon was back to Impmon. "Impmon!" Michelle yelled running to him, "Are you okay? Speak to me little guy."

"..Did I do good..?"

"You were amazing." she laughed, "How did you change forms like that?"

"I didn't do it, it was you. You used your DNA to make me digivolve to my champion form Baalmon."

"Me? I don't get it.."

"Without you I wouldn't have been able to digivolve. Hehe, guess that makes up partners."

"We were partners the minute you smarted off to me."

"Can we go home now?...I'm tired."

"Anything for you, partner."

Yoshi was quick to object, "Hold it you two. Impmon still needs to be sent back to the digital world."

"Not happening."

"Excuse me?"

"If floating seed and hot-head over there can stay than so can Impmon. We're going home and going to sleep, poor guys exhausted after you being hunted by you Dats brats and then attacked he deserves it, and if you got a problem with that then tough. Suck it up and move on."

Yoshi just stood there speachless as Marcus and Agumon laughed at her. She had never met someone more stubborn than Marcus before..this was going to be tough..


	3. Welcome to DATS

Why did she think they would just give up and go away? No, no the Dats brats are too stubborn for that it seems. They've been pounding on her door since six this morning and it's starting to get to her. "HOLY SHIT! WOULD YOU STOP KNOCKING ALREADY?!" rage filling her veins Michelle ripped open the front door to a smirking Yoshi and Marcus.

"Morning Michelle," Yoshi grinned "Ready to turn in Impmon?"

"Nope."

Yoshi sighed, "Why do you have to make this so difficult! It's simple, just had over Impmon and we'll leave you alone."

"Nah."

"You do realize I can have you arrested for this?"

"So do it."

"Seriously.."

Michelle smirked, only one of them was going to win this war, and it would be her. "Man," Michelle yawned "Battling takes a lot out of you. Breafast sure sounds good, I'm thinking fried eggs."

"Can I have some?!"

"Agumon!" Marcus yelled, "How did you get out of the digivice?"

"Digivice? Is that what this thing is?" Michelled asked showing him the device the old man had given her. Yoshi gasped, "Where did you get that from?"

"Some old dude gave it to me."

Michelle yawned and did a small stretch of the back. "Are we finished here? I'm hungry and Impmon probably is too."

"No," Yoshi groaned "The only digimon who can stay in the human world are the ones with partners!"

"Yea," she shrugged "He is my partner."

Marcus turned to Yoshi, "Maybe the Commander will know what to do. It's beats standing around here all day, besides you know she isn't going to give him up."

"This is the worst! Okay, at least come with us to meet the Commander. He'll probably know what to do."

"Why so you can ambush us? No way, get the hell of my property."

"If you speak with Commander Sampson there's a chance Impmon might be able to stay."

Michelle looked just in time to see a sleepy Impmon coming down the stairs, when he seen the Dats brats his eyes filled with panic. Did she betray him? Why would she do this to him?! "M-Michelle? You...called them?..."

"What? No, these jerks were banging on the door and I had enough. Look, I don't trust them and neither do you but they want us to talk to their boss or some shit like that, there's a chance you might be able to stay."

"How do you know they ain't lying?"

"Trust me," she smirked "You don't want to double cross me." she focused on Yoshi, she didn't trust her.

-X

Should know you can never trust a Dats brats, first thing they did was cuff Impmon and I. Yoshi thinks she's so smart, wait till I get my hands around her throat.

"Commander as you ordered I've captured the criminal Impmon and his accomplice Michelle Benson."

"You double crossing btich! I swear to God I'm going to be the eve rliving shit out of you! Impmon didn't do a damn thing wrong so leave him alone!"

"That's not what this is about," Yoshi said taking a step back "There are other crimes y'know, if a digimon just comes to this world it's a crime and interacting with humans is strictly forbidden."

"Are you shitting me? You guys all work side by side with digimon so don't try feeding me you bullshit!"

"Tell them what will happen to Impmon Commander Sampson."

"All digimon who break the real world law will be returned to their digi egg form, after that they'll be sent back to the digital world where they belong."

Michelle scuffed, "That's not happening."

"And now it's time for raptor one to go back."

"Excus me?!"

Just when things couldn't get anymore hectic these two digimon that looked like chess came out of nowhere and grabbed hold of Impmon. "Hey let me go! Michelle!" Michelle growled wiggling freeing her wrist from the cuffs(A trick she had learned over the years) and pushing the digimon off of him. She laughed at them, Yoshi moved in on her but she dodged out of the way and grabbed Impmon, "Come on we have to go!" she yelled running out.

"Oh no you don't! Let's go, Marcus."

As Yoshi and Marcus chased after her the Commander noticed something she had left behind. "It's a digivice."

"Michelle dropped it when she fled." said Kudamon, "But how is it possible she was able to obtain one?"

"Heh, that kid, full of surprises."

-X-

Michelle and Impmon didn't bother going home, instead they headed to one of Mitch's favorite places which happened to be a hill that over looked the city. "I come here to think a lot. Impmon, I'm so sorry. I knew I should have never trusted them."

"It's not your fault."

"Yes," she sighed "It is. I'm supposed to be protecting you and I lead you straight into their dirty little trap. What I can't understand is why they're so bent on sending you back to the digital world, I mean it's not like you're causing trouble. Why should they be allowed to have digimon and not me? It's not fair, or right for that matter."

"Don't be so hard on yourself toots, you were only thinking of me."

"Are you ready to tell me why those digimon were after you?"

He sighed, "Those two are nothing compared to the one who sent them. Long ago, a group of humans attacked the digital world, killing hundreds of innocent digimon. At the time I was just a digi egg but from the moment I hatched I was taught that humans were evil, and that digimon were superiror to them. A group of digimon formed a group that was hell bent on destroying the human race...and I was part of it. Someone found out about our group and snitched..I dont remember much after that, but in ended with me being destroyed and turned back into a digi egg. When I hatched I couldn't remember much, but I knew I had to get away from the digital world..so here I am."

"That's so sad. Look, as long as you're here with me I'm going to keep you safe, if it's protecting you from psychotic digimon or even worse, the Dats brats. I'll be there for you even if you just need to talk or vent your anger, I'm going to be there."

"..Thanks Mitch.."

"Anytime partner."

-X-

_Look, as long as you're here with me I'm going to keep you safe, if it's protecting you from psychotic digimon or even worse, the Dats brats. I'll be there for you even if you just need to talk or vent your anger, I'm going to be there."_

_"..Thanks Mitch.."_

"Man," Marcus sighed "I can't seperate those two from each other."

"Why not boss?"

"Because, they're like you and I."

"The ultimate team?"

"No, they aren't that good but they're freinds."

"I see what you mean."

"I have an idea! C'mon Agumon!"

-X-

The duo had worn themselves out with all the drama that had gone on today and fell asleep on the hill, shame their slumber had to be disturbed by something. "Mitch, Mitch wake up! There's a digimon neaby, come on wake up!"

"Whaaa? Impmon, what's the deal?"

"There's a digimon, I can feel it!"

"Snap," she hissed "Well let's go what'ya waiting for!" she yelled jumping up. Impmon lead the way and they found themselves in a building that looked like it had been abandoned for years. "I don't see anything Impmon, you sure this is where it is?"

"Mhm.."

_"Oh man why if I don't find Impmon Lord Astamon is going to destroy me...and I won't get fed!"_

"Vilemon," Impmon spat "A champion virus type digimon, must be one of Astamon's flunkies..":

"Astamon?"

"I'll handle this-"

"Wait," Michelle stopped him "Remember what happened last time you tried to take on a champion? I nearly lost you, and I'm not going to have that happen again."

"I can just digivolve.."

"No, when we're running away from the Dats brats I must have dropped my digivice. Look, the brats have probably already picked up on his signal and are on their way, so just let them handle this until I can get my digivice back."

"But Mitch!"

"Not buts Impmon, I'm serious. You are still weak from your battle from yesterday. Sometimes it's better to wait, you just can't go reacing into every battle without thinking first, it's dangerous."

"..I guess.."

"Look there's Marcus!"

-X-

"Hey batface! You looking for trouble?"

"Huh? You aren't Impmon, you must be one of those humans Pipismon was ranting about! Oh boy, if I destroy you the boss will have to give me a lifetime supply of food!"

"That ain't happening! YAAAAH!" Marcus screamed punching Vilemon in the face and activating his DNA, he turned to Agumon and smirked, "DNA charge!"

"Agumon digivolve to...Geogreymon!"

"Nightmare Shocker!"

"Mega Shot!"

-X-

Impmon and Michelle watched the battle unfold from the shadows of the room. They were completely destroying everything! Geogreymon may be stronger but Vilemon was definitely faster than him. "Nightmare Shocker!" Vilemon yelled luring Geogreymon into a deep nightmare. This is bad, for Marcus anyway. "Geogreymon! Geogreymon wake up!"

"Not a chance my Nightmare Shocker is a never ending...well nightmare! Bwuhahaha!"

-X-

"I can't watch this any longer!" Impmon yelled rushing into the battle. "Well, well, well if it isn't the little traitor I was looking for. You're in a lot of trouble Impmon, Lord Astamon ins't pleased with you.I've been told to return you to the digital world but I think I'll destroy you now and save everyone the trouble."

"Tell 'Lord Astamon' to kiss my ass because I ain't going back! My place is here with Michelle!"

"Who? Oh, you must mean that human. What happened? You hated humans and now you've just teamed up with them? Have they brainwashed you or something? Don't worry, I'll release you from your bind by destroying her now! Nightmare Shocker!"

Michelle was frozen in fear as Vilemon's attack approached her. _Oh man, why do all these digimon suddenly want to kill me? I'm a likeable person aren't I?...that's not the point, why do things like this always happen to me?!"_

"Machine Gun Kick!" Impmon yelled kicking Vilemon in the face, the bat digimon howled in pain glaring at the imp digimon. "So, you want to play that way huh? Nightmare Shocker!"

"Infernal Funnel!"

_Oh man if they keep fighitng like this they're going to bring the whole building down! Come on wake up Geogreymon! Damn it, why did I have to lose my digivice? He'd be done for by now if Impmon could digivolve!_

"Marcus!"

Michelled and Marcus looked just in time to see Yoshi arrive, at least now Impmon would have some back up but how much could Lalamon do? _Poor Impmon, ever since he's gotten here he's been hunted down..I keep promising to protect him but when the time comes all I do is freeze. Maybe..maybe I don't deserve him...maybe the Dats brats are right.._

"Michelle!"

"What?"

"Here, take this!"

Michelle gasped, "My digivice! Where did you find it?"

"No time for questions! Hurry!"

"Right," Michelle grinned "Payback time" she smirked cracking her knuckles and releasing her DNA, "DNA charge!"

"Impmon digivolve to...Baalmon!"

Vilemon growled lowly, "So you can digivolve now huh? I'll still beat you! Nightmare Shock-"

"You will never defeat me as long as Michelle is by my side. Kamiuchi!" Baalmon telled piercing his sword trough Vilemon. "Tell Astamon that if he wants me, he'll have to come get me."

"..You'll..regret...the day you crossed us...Beelzemon..."

"I'm not him anymore."

As soon as it began it was over. Vilemon disinegrated into bits of data that scattered troughout the air and turned into a digi egg. "Mission complete." Yoshi sighed picking up the digi egg, "How is Agumon, Marcus?"

"He's waking up now. You okay buddy?"

"I'm fine boss. Good thing Impmon digivolved."

"Impmon!" Michelle yelled running over and picking him up, "Man I'm so sorry..I keep promising to protect you but it's always you who ends up protecting me..maybe...I'm not suited to be your partner."

"Don't be ridiculous toots, it's you who gives me my strength and the will to keep fighting. That's why we're the ultimate team."

"HEY!" Marcus and Agumon yelled in unison.

"Let's go home bud."

"Wait! Look, I know you don't trust us but our Commander wants to talk to you. I know you don't trust Yoshi but you can at least trust me."

"Are you insane? Forget it Marcus. Why should I trust you?"

"Because I was in your position once."

-X-

"Why are we here?"

Marcus grinned, "We want you to join Dats!"

"That's it I'm out of here-"

"Wait!" he yelled, "If you join Dats than Impmon can stay."

"I'm listening.."

"Look we are all getting tired of chaisn each other around right? I know you don't like us but you do like Impmon, aren't you willing to do anything to protect him?"

"..Yea.."

"So join us."

Michelle lips formed a straight line, _Come on Michelle grow up. Don't you want Impmon to stay? Can't you just put along your silly grudge for him?_ "Ok, ok fine! I'll join, but if you double cross me one more time I will mount your ass on my wall! Understand?"

"Sure thing boss!"

"Hey! I'm the only one you call boss!"

"Sure thing boss!"

Commander smiled, "Very well then. I knew it would happen, frankly that it took you this long to ask Michelle. And as for you Agumon you no longer have to worry about being sent back home."

"Toots! Toots! Did you hear that? I can stay!"

"I heard buddy, I heard."

_This is one decision, you won't regret Michelle._


	4. The Return of Thomas

**/For everyone reading this story and has never seen the anime it will be pretty hard to follow along with, so I suggest watching the series first or along as we go./**

"There's no way I'm wearing this stupid uniform."

"But you look sooo cute!" Megumi cooed, "Much better than what you were wearing before."

"Megumi!"

"What Miki?"

Michelle groaned, "These shorts are waaaay to short and whats with this color? It's like puss yellow!"

"EWWW!"

Yoshi sighed rubbing her tamples, "So what do you want?!"

"Let me customise it to my liking, or else you'll never hear the end of it."

"Oh...fine!"

-X-

"Oh man what did you do?"

"Customized it to my liking, isn't it great?"

No longer was Michelle wearing the puss yellow outfit but instead the standard jacket in red and black with a black tank top underneath, she paired it with black skinny jeans and a pair of chained boots. Her belt was red and hung loosely from her hip with her digivice clipped to it, "See isn't this much better? Don't you agree Impmon?"

"Yep!"

"You don't even look like a member of Dats!" Miki and Megumi whined, that was going to take some time getting used to. "I know." Michelle smirked plopping down in a chair, "So what do you guys do around here?"

"Work." Yoshi rolled her eyes, "Hope that's not to much for you."

"And just what is that supposed to mean?!"

"THOMAS IS BACK!"

"Ehh?" Michelle turned to a squeeling Megumi and Miki and gasped, "Oh no...he's apart of this?..."

"You know him?" Impmon asked

"We...dated...I broke it off though..."

"Oh.."

"Yea.."

"When did you get in?!"

"This is such a pleasant surprise!"

"Miki and Megumi are such fangirls. What's the big deal anyway?"

Impmon smirked, "Ya sound jealous toots."

"I am far from jealous Impmon."

"So why'd ya break it off?"

"Look at them they're practically drooling over him!"

"Michelle."

"I mean yea he's cute and all, but give the guy some space do they really have to be that close?"

"Michelle."

"It's not like I care though, I mean why should I? I broke up with him."

"Mitch!"

"Huh? What, sheesh Impmon you don't have to yell I'm right here."

Impmon sighed, "Maybe you should go talk to him."

"What?"

"Obviously you're holding back some feelings so maybe it'll be better to talk to him."

"No."

"Fine," he chuckled "If you wont I will."

"Impmon? Impmon you get back here!"

"Commander Sampson sir! Thomas H. Norstein, I arrived here from Dats Austria ready to report for duty."

"It's good to have you here."

"I spent most of my flight reading your most recent reports. It seems there have been an unseemlingly large amounts of digimon appearances as of here lately."

"Hehehe he's sooo on top of things!"

"He so is!"

"...Stupid fangirls..."

"Hmm so do you tihnk these numbers can eventually overwhelm the data squad?"

"No, but of course that all depends on having the right team in place."

"AHEM!"

"Oh go ahead and introduce yourself Marcus."

"Say what?! Why doesn't he introduce himself to me?! I'm the one with serniority, even if it's only three days. Who does he think he is anyways?! Look kid, Agumon and I are the top fighters around here so odn't you forget it!"

"You are completely out of line. Marcus, Thomas is your superior."

"Huh?!"

"Marcus, Thomas was part of the Japanese department until six months ago working to control digimon and insisting on the implementation of tranfer devices. We were having production problems but Thomas discovered the flaw in the operating system in less than an hour."

"..Big whoop.."

"Mitch.."

"But...you mean I have to take orders from him?!"

"It's no surprise, Thomas graduated from the Stockhom University of Science at the age of thirteen! He's a genius!"

"Genius?"

"And that's just the beginning he's also part of a prominent family in Austria, a real life Prince Charming!"

"..What a prince.."

"A prince? Guuh."

Kudamon pitched in, "As for Thomas's partner Gaomon his abilities in battle are unmatched to all of the digimon at Dats. They're easily the best team we have."

"Oh yea? Huh!"

"Unlike some teams they have got discipline."

"We could take them Impmon."

Impmon chuckled, "Easy as pie."

"Commander please allow me to say a few words about the new recruite. Based on my first impression I feel he could never benefit Dats in any way."

"Take that back!"

"You see, I reccomend he be dismissed at once."

"Say that to my face, look me in the eye if you have the guts!"

"Very well, you and your partner are not suited to serve here at Dats. "

"Thomas!" Yoshi yelled

"Well tough guy!"

"Let him have it boss!"

Marcus went in with his fist but Thomas easily blocked it, he doesn't know what he's about to get himself into. "You'll have to do better than that if you plan to beat me with your weak fighting skills. How truely pathetic."

"Weak fighting skills huh? What kind of fighting skills does your highness posses you royal jerk!?"

"You don't wan to find out."

"Oh yea, well I tihnk you're nothing but talk. Care to do your talking in the ring big mouth?"

"Very well then."

"Scuse me," Impmon butte in "But before you pound Marcus' face in-"

"HEY!"

Impmon glared, "Don't interrupt me. Anyways, my name is Impmon and my partner Michelle and I are the newest members of Dats! Pleasure to meet and work with ya's!"

_Way to suck up Impmon._

"Michelle?" Thomas turned towards Michelle who gave him and awkward wave, "You joined Dats?" He seemed surprised, but not angry. "Only so I could keep Impmon around." she huffed, "Well then, welcome to the team."

"WHAT!? You're giving her a warm welcome!?"

"Unlike you Michelle actually will be useful."

"That's it! Let's go now!"

-X-

"Macus is going to get destroyed." Michelle sighed, "He may not look like it but Thomas is a hell of a fighter."

"How do you know that Michie?" Megumi asked

"Michie? We...kinda...used to...date.."

"WHAT?! OH MY GOSH TELL US EVERYTHING!"

"What did I get myself into?.."

"Hey put on your head gear!"

"Keep it, I'm not wearing any if he's not wearing his."

"Oh well, good luck. Protect yourself."

"From what?"

"Go boss! Fight hard!"

Lalamon rang the bell and as predicted Marcus rushed in with no plan or strategy at all leaving Thomas to easily dodge his punch. "Bad tactis, putting all your faith in your power."

"Oh yea?"

And Marcus goes for the uppercut, which Thomas avoids...again. "What made you join Dats in the first place?"

"Huh?"

"It was so I could meet guys like you!" he yells throwing a punch! And misses..

"Seriously?"

"He means he wanted to fight strong guys like you."

"Not him.."

Go figure, the first punch Thomas throws would a success and right in the gut too! Ouch. "What a bad reason to join, Dats has an important mission to carry out. Every member has an obligation to give everything they have to the success of that mission."

"Keep talking..acting so big."

It just seemed like Marcus couldn't get a hit in, maybe if he fought with his brain and not with his fist he may do some damage. "I'm getting tired of this." Thomas scowled punching Marcus in the face and sending him to the ground. Just as Michelle predicted. One of the reasons she fell for him was because he knew how to pack a punch..not that matters anymore though..

"Boss no!"

"I don't get it though," Impmon pondered "I thought Marcus was an ultimate fighter?"

"Are you kidding me?" I laughed "He's all talk."

"One, Two ,Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven, Eight, Nine , Ten! Thomas wins!"

"Vulger and rude people have no place at Dats."

"Poor boss."

"Poor Marcus."

"Hey Thomas, where ya going? The sound of hearing yourself talk driving you away?"

"The match is over."

"Just stay down Marcus.."

"What match? This is a serious fight and you can't leave until it's over! Marcus yelled running and punching Thomas in the face.

_He hit him..no way.._

"Sorry about that, why don't you run along and catch up with Sampson. Maybe you can read a report together."

The match ended with both Marcus and Thomas landing on each, it was decided enough is enough after that. Although, Michelle has a feeling that those two will never get along.

-X-

"That guy," Marcus grumbled

"You should be happy the match was a draw," Yoshi scolded "I've seen Thomas routinely beat olympic champions in that very ring."

"Whoop de do I routinely beat the toughest guy at Minato highschool."

"School what's that?" Impmon asked Michelle

"It's place where we go to learn basic skills that will benefit us in real life."

"Do you got to school?"

"No..not anymore.."

"Marcus I'm not impressed by your bragging and Thomas isn't even in the room!"

Just as Yoshi said that Thomas walked into the room and took a spot at one of the computer far away from Marcus. This was the beginning of a beautiful rivalry. Michelle sighed going to the freezer and preparing an ice pack and then sat next to Thomas. "Here," she said "Ice your face so it doesn't swell."

"Thanks."

"That was pretty childish you know.."

"Someone had to control his ego."

Mitch laughed, "So how was Austria?"

"It was fine, but it's good to be back. How have you been Michelle?"

"Not much better, but I'm getting over it. Things aren't so bad now since I met Impmon."

He smiled, "Never thought you would join Dats."

"Neither did I."

"It's good to see you again."

"You too."

Impmon walked over to Gaomon and stuck out a hand, "Names Impmon, I'm Michelle's digimon. Looks like Thomas and Michelle are good friends huh?"

Gaomon accepted the shake, "They've been for years now. For a while they dated but Michelle broke things off and they lost touch for a while, but it's good to see them getting along again. Thomas was sure she would never speak to him again."

As Thomas and Michelle began to rekindle their friendship the a siren and red lights began flashing everywhere signaling a digimon. "A digimon sign in area B-82!"

"Beginning digimon analysis. Transferring to monitor."

"Looks like, Demimeramon."

"Multiple digimon signatures! And they're increasing!"

"Rapidly too, thirty six, fourty eight, sixty two almost a hundred!"

"A Demimeramon can regenerate it's self over and over again, multiplying hundreds of times in little as ahalf hour. Apparently the area wasn't sealed off earlier."

"Something on your mind...Marcus?!"

"And now the Demimeramon has been left on his own to multiply at will."

"Sir! Allow us to handle this."

"We'll get it done."

"Pursue and secure."

"Hey! Hold on a second that's our case."

"That's right!"

"Are you one hundred percent sure you can secure the Demimeramon without screwing it up this time?"

"You bet, and we'll do it with style too!"

"No," Thomas objected "I'll go."

"You two can't handle that many alone! We'll help."

"We're fine."

"Let's go too!"

"Right boss!"

"Stop right there."

This time, Thomas and Gaomon are the best team."

"Then what does that make us?"

"Yea, right we're great!"

_Psssh, everyone should know by now that Impmon and I are the best team. Period._

_"_That's a direct order."

"The two of you should observe how Thomas and Gaomon opperate."

"Right, Yoshino I want you and Lalamon to go as well, the same with you Michelle."

"Yes sir!" Michelle and Yoshi saluted

-X-

When Yoshi and Michelle arrived Thomas had already defeated the Demimera and turned them back into digi eggs. Of course, she and Impmon could have done the same if they had gotten thier sooner.

"You work fast," Michelle smirked "But Impmon and I could have handle it just as well."

"Nice job, perfect team work as always."

"Three minutes and ten seconds, we beat our old record by over a minute."

"Sir yes sir."

_Oh brother.._

_**'Demimeramon in area B-17!'**_

"Gaomon, let's go."

"Sir yes sir!"

-X-

_**'Thomas digimon signs in B-42'**_

"What? That's where they keep the gas tanks!"

"We're still at least ten minutes away from the gas tanks!"

_**"Leave everything to me."**_

"What? But Marcus!"

"Marcus, stay away!"

"Pipe down! I can be there in three minutes!"

"Oh God if Marcus' gets there before us we're all doomed." Michelle sighed, "It's been nice knowing you Impmon."

"You too, toots."

_**"You're disobeying orders!"**_

_**"So sue me! This time I'll get that fireball!"**_

"Oh no not again!" Yoshi whined

"There's no chance he can secure the Demimeramon. There's too many!"

"Tell that to Marcus."

-X-

The trio and their digimon arrived just in time to see that the Demimeramon had digivolved into Meramon, and that Marcus activated his DNA. "You gotta fight fire with fire!"

"Go boss!"

"DNA charge!

"Agumon digivolve to...Geogreymon!"

"Marcus made Meramon digivolve on purpose to activate his DNA."

"Way to state the obvious, Thomas."

"Go for it!"

"Mega burst!"

A fire attack so powerful it destroyed Meramon in one hit, all that was left of him were three digi eggs.

"Thomas," Marcus smirked "Weren't you the one who said I couldn't take out the DemiMeramon?"

"Dont get cocky, you just got lucky this time that's all."

"Huh, yea right, you see it's like I told you before never surrender a fight."

-X-

"Just as I thought you had no plan and no tactics. You just had raw power."

"Heh, for a genius you're a real sore loser."

"What did you say?"

"Just this! I'll take my raw power over your tactics anyday."

"Just because you completed a mission with sheer luck doesnt mean that-"

"Stop fighitng now!"

_OOOOOH now they've pissed off Commander, this oughta be good!_

"Uh oh I haven't seen him this mad in a long time."

"Marcus, Thomas from now on you two will be partners."

_Things just got a hell of a lot better!_

"But sir he's completely undisciplined!"

"This clown? I'll never be his partner! He's way too annoying!"

"That is an order."

"Aw man this is the worst."

_I'll give them a day, two days tops but there's no way this is going to work out._


End file.
